Known kitchen graters include mechanical graters and electro-mechanical graters. Mechanical graters typically include a grating surface coupled to a handle. These mechanical graters are operated by holding the handle, applying pressure between the grating surface and an item to be grated, and moving the grater relative to the item to be grated. It is typically difficult to maintain adequate pressure between the grating surface and the item to be grated, because of the lack of mechanical advantage due to the distance from the grating surface to the handle held by the user. Moreover, the use of these mechanical graters produces flakes that often fall over a large surface area, and are thus difficult to contain within a limited working space. Electro-mechanical graters typically involve multiple moving parts, which are expensive to manufacture, procure and maintain.
Known devices for sanding or polishing include cloth or paper materials that the user typically holds with one hand and rubs against the surface of an item. These devices typically lack precision and control. Other devices, such as sanding gloves and polishing gloves, afford more precision and control. However, such gloves are cumbersome to put on and remove from the user's hand, typically provide poor breathability, and require large amounts of storage space.